whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Fire-Touched
The Fire-Touched are one of the three Pure Tribes. As much a cult as a tribe, the Fire-Touched seek to convert the Tribes of the Moon to their side. They focus on Gifts of Insight, Inspiration, Fervor and Disease. Culture The Fire-Touched ask for little among their members: only uncompromising faith in the cause of the Pure and in the wisdom of Rabid Wolf, who reveals the mysteries of the world to his loyal followers. This comes with a violent rejection to lies of any kind. Fire-Touched ritually burn dishonesty away from their supplicants to make them truly pure before Rabid Wolf. The principles of faith and honesty are the bedrock of the tribe and are expressed in every Fire-Touched pack and indeed in every individual Izidakh, the world over. They all have rallied to the purpose of purging sin away with fire and faith. Fire-Touched believe that any sin against Harmony can be forgiven and the Werewolf restored to spiritual wholeness. They have a wide apparatus of rites for that purpose. Their methods are seen akin to a disease or wildfire, spreading across the world and infecting everyone within it, to enlighten them to the truth of the Pure. The Fire-Touched claim that they use violence as a last resort, which is technically true. In fact, violence is typically their second course of action. The first is to demand submission and acquiescence from their foes. If their foes refuse to acknowledge the moral and spiritual superiority of the Izidakh, bloody combat is the only alternative. The Fire-Touched believe in an afterlife, in which the souls of the Forsaken become Lunes, bound to Luna in endless service, and the Pure (if they managed to remain pure) enter the paradise of Taga Dan, becoming spirits or reincarnating to guide the other Pure. The Tribal Oath is absolute dedication to Truth. The Fire-Touched cannot lie or even hear lies. This can be quite a challenge in the modern world, where formalities like "good morning" are spoken without conviction, driving the Fire-Touched to the edge of Death Rage. It also makes cooperating with other Pure difficult; while the Fire-Touched respect their fellow tribes as champions in the struggle against the Moon Bitch and her servants, they are more comfortable around their own kind, knowing that any Izidakh is as true as any other. Totem The Izidakh follow Gurim-Ur, the fevered and most submissive child of Father Wolf. In the tales of the People, Gurim-Ur was the omega of Father Wolfs pack. The Forsaken tell that out of cowardice he shirked away from the duties Luna demanded, instead choosing to follow the eldest of the Firstborn. The Fire-Touched tell that Gurim-Ur was repulsed by falsehood even then and that he mistrusted the ever-shifting Luna. He called out to those of the People that were discontent and offered them insight in exchange for faith in his wisdom and leadership. Since then, Gurim-Ur has guided the Fire-Touched. Territory The Hunt Organization The Fire-Touched have little overarching leadership except the occasional visions of their Totem. In one territory, the Izidakh might resemble a cult dedicated to Gurim-Ur, while in another they might be much more interested in disease warfare (and thus at first blush seem almost cold and antiseptic). Like all Uratha, they travel in packs, sometimes mixed with other Pure. Lodges * Lodge of Plague * Lodge of Absolution References * , p.44-46 * , p.48-66 * , p.197 Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary